A variety of methods are used for adding dry media such as sand, reflective beads and other materials to a liquid being sprayed on a surface. Reflective beads are added to provide a reflective surface on roads and pathways. The reflective surface makes the surface more visible to pedestrians and vehicle operators. These reflective areas provide a warning and are used at intersections, or walkways where there might be danger to pedestrians. The beads may be colored red to further alert a person of potential danger.
Dry media are also added to paint to provide a roughened surface to prevent slipping. Sand or other dry material may be added to paint as it is sprayed on steps or walkways to prevent slipping. Also the dry media may be added to paint sprayed on wear treads applied to steps and walkways.
The usual method for adding dry media to a painted surface is to spray or sprinkle dry media on the surface after application of the liquid stream or paint. Adding the dry media to a painted surface after application of the paint is fraught with difficulties. Loss of granular material due to rebounding can be excessive. Further penetration of the dry media into the liquid is effected by the depth of the liquid and the viscosity or liquidity of the paint after it is applied. It is usually imperative that the dry media be added to the painted surface almost immediately after application of the paint, otherwise the paint can dry and the dry media will only stick to the surface. It then can quickly wear off with minimal use requiring reapplication or replacement.
If a surface is flat and the paint is laid on thick enough sprinkling of the dry media can result in some penetration which will prevent loss of the granular material. However this method is not cost effective as a great deal of labor is required to add the dry media to the painted surface. Additional labor costs result from the need to clean up the excess dry media after application.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a system and device for adding dry media to a painted surface simultaneously with application of the paint.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for adding dry media to a liquid stream with minimum waste.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for adding dry media to a liquid stream immediately as the liquid stream exits the spray gun to provide thorough mixing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for injecting dry media which impinges on a liquid stream as it exits a spray gun.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and device for adding dry media such as granular material into a single liquid stream with nozzles in opposition to each other impinging on an exiting fluid stream.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and device for adding dry media to a liquid stream which permits the addition of two different dry media if desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and device for adding dry media to a liquid stream which is comprised of opposing jets intersecting the liquid stream at an angle between 45 and 90 degrees.